The present invention relates to bi-metallic type circuit breaker which provides a visual indication when the circuit breaker is tripped. A conventional circuit breaker either has a bi-metallic sheet or an electrical coil to break the circuit. The electrical coil type circuit breaker generally also has a manually operated switch. However, the bi-metallic sheet type circuit breaker does not generally have a manually operated switch.